Interstellar (TV series)
NOTE: THIS SERIES IS FAN FICTION AND WILL NOT BE PRODUCED, SERIES IS MERELY FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF FANS OF INTERSTELLAR UNIVERSE. Interstellar ''is an American science fiction drama television series, based on the 2014 film directed by Christopher Nolan. The series is currently being developed by User:Psyfyman81. Premise A team of American astronauts travel through a newly discovered network of wormholes, to explore new worlds while examining the foundations of the universe. Cast of characters * '''Ansen, '''science specialist onboard Phoenix. Specializes in theoretical physics. He is in his late 30s. * '''Gordon, '''mission pilot of the Phoenix. He is in his early 40s and the oldest person onboard the ship. He is a skilled pilot wracked with regret over the death of a colleague. * '''Roth, '''science specialist onboard Phoenix. Specializes in biology. He is in his mid 30s and a pioneer in the largely experimental field of exobiology. * '''Stanley, '''mission commander of the spacecraft Phoenix. She is in her early 30s and a noted NASA astronaut. * '''Johnson, '''chief of operations back on Cooper Station. * '''JINX, '''a quiet and selfless companion, later positioned at The Hub. * '''MAZE, a sassy but cautious female robot, responsible for spacecraft upkeep and minimal defensive actions. Episode guide Each season consists of ten episodes each. There are five seasons. Season 1' Episode 1: "The Wormhole" At an unspecified date in the 22nd century, a legendary NASA astronaut was discovered floating near the Saturn wormhole. His name was Joseph Cooper. He remained onboard Cooper Station for a few weeks before escaping through the wormhole. His whereabouts unknown. In the two years hence, the NASA Exploration Fleet has completed its first interstellar survey craft called the Phoenix. A troubled pilot named Gordon is assigned as the ship's pilot. A famed space explorer, Stanley, is assigned to command the spacecraft. Two scientists also join the crew: a biologist named Roth and a physicist named Ansen. They are also joined by two next generation robots named Jinx and Maze. Gordon had always felt more at home in the middle of deep space rather than the artificial farmland on Cooper Station. Stanley is famous for being the first human being to set foot on Saturn's moon Titan and is dealing with the hero worship that comes with the distinction. Roth could be called an eccentric and a neo-hippie. He desires knowing the truth about life in the universe but also its true purpose. Ansen is something of a brainiac, preferring to work solo and away from larger groups though perfectly capable of doing so. The episode opens with a starfield and an object falling toward an unidentified planet, this planet is revealed to be Earth, which has become an icy globe. The object crashlands in the middle of a flat plain which is also revealed to be very near the hometown of the famed astronaut Cooper. The episode then cuts to a sleeping Gordon onboard Cooper Station. Gordon dreams about an accident near Titan which killed a close colleague. He rises from his bed, draws the curtains and watches as a baseball game is played outside his window, the curving horizon in the distance. Gordon meets with Johnson, the chief of NASA operations for the Exploration Fleet. He discusses a classified operation with Gordon. He tells Gordon that an unidentified probe had crashlanded on Earth and that the probe had recently arrived onboard a transport. The probe was filled with many strange images and data that the research teams couldn't understand. Johnson states that he is the last crewmember to know about the classified portion mission. Johnson surmises that the probe had come from humans but no known humans with technology as advanced as this probe. Afterward, the crew are introduced one by one and how they fit into live on Cooper Station. Gordon and Stanley are at odds with one another at first. While Gordon and Roth are old friends, Ansen has trouble integrating into the unit. with the crew of the Phoenix onboard Cooper Station preparing to depart for the wormhole. The Phoenix is launched with some fanfare back on the Station. The spacecraft is powered by a gravity drive which propels it much faster than the Endurance. Not too soon afterward, the crew transit the wormhole. Roth says goodbye to his children and Ansen sends a final goodbye message to his mother. Only Gordon and Stanley avoid sending messages back to Cooper Station. As they traverse the wormhole to the Pantagruel-Gargantua system, mysterious gravity beings contort and mangle the crew before exiting on the other side. Ansen makes it clear that the crew of the Endurance encountered a simple handsake with the beings on the way through the wormhole and notes that their encounter was much more violent. The old records stated that the system consisted of three planets: all three were deemed potentially habitable. When Cooper returned and debriefed the officials at NASA, he stated that both Miller and Mann's planets were a bust while hope remained for Edmunds. In the years in between the disappearance of the Endurance and Cooper's return, NASA kept sending probes through with varying degrees of success. The famed scientist Murphy Cooper remained adamant about the potential habitability of the system but began diving into further research regarding both the Gargantua black hole and its accompanying system and nearby systems. Murph had decided that the planet Miller was too close to Gargantua for appropriate research to be undertaken and Mann's planet was deemed uninhabitable due to probe data. The farthest planet of the system Edmunds was deemed not viable when it was learned that the transponder signal had failed decades prior. Murph nevertheless convinced the brass at NASA to launch a follow-up mission to the remaining nine Lazarus planets. All were deemed not viable. NASA decided to call off the search for habitable worlds in the system and placed emphasis on the human migration from Earth to Saturn. At this point in time, there were about forty space stations in orbit of Earth and Saturn with a lunar outpost, a research station in Mars orbit and mining stations in the Belt. While Mercury, Venus and the Jovian Moons were largely untouched by humans. Much of the space development of the last hundred years was due to incidental activities on the way to Saturn. At this point in time, humanity had been dwindled down to five hundred million, NASA was no longer a national space agency but a superpower in its own right, having saved most of humanity. It is decided by the crew to make for Edmunds, a seven month trip from the wormhole. The crew are placed into hypersleep by JINX and MAZE. The crew are awakened about three months into the trip as the spacecraft has begun sliding closer and closer toward Gargantua. MAZE suggests that the crew jettison redundant systems to lighten the mass of the ship but Ansen counters by stating that if the Phoenix were to increase its speed it could slingshot around Gargantua. As the spacecraft zips around the black hole, a counter in the cockpit begins running an estimated amount of time being lost while being flung around the blackhole. First, the crew loses hours, then days and then weeks. As weeks become months, the Phoenix begins to shutter while Gordon struggles to keep the ship on the appropriate trajectory. As Gordon loses his grip, a second wormhole appears and Gordon course corrects to enter it. The counter in the cockpit reads approximately twelve years had passed. The crew find themselves in an area of space where time moves much slower than the real world. Here, they discover an immense space station within a black void built on the surface of an asteroid. Onboard the space station, they find a familiar face, TARS. The 21st century machine is astonished by the discovery of Cooper Station humans there. He says that ten years have passed since he and Cooper departed Edmunds planet. Cooper found what he was looking for and kept his promise to Brand. Though, he could not stay on Edmunds for long, the stars were always his dream and he decided to set out into them. Ansen, however, discovers that TARS has lied about the space station and Cooper. It states that Cooper left the station in search of treasure and was pursued by an unidentified group of humans. The true purpose of the station is revealed. It's the hub for a network of wormholes, linking every corner of the universe. It is decided that JINX remain behind with TARS on the space station and attempt to relay a message back to Cooper Station making them aware of the situation. The crew of the Phoenix decide to pursue Cooper and the unidentified group to a desert planet. Once they land, they discover that the unidentified group was mining a metal that was ten-times stronger than steel and almost feather-weight. They discover the star the desert world orbits is a highly energetic red dwarf. They discover within the mine, a colony and base camp set up to house thousands but almost completely abandoned save for a band of robots that force the Phoenix crew to remain until the colony ships arrive. In an attempt to flee a radiation flare up, the crew follow a subterranean cavern where they discover black specks that absorb x-rays and emit light back. Eventually, they flee the planet and escape through another wormhole where they are forced to ditch the Phoenix in orbit and crash a lander in Colorado near the old NASA facility.' Episode 3: "Do Not Go Gentle"' They pursue the crew of the Selene to a desert planet, once they land, they discover that they were mining a metal that was ten-times stronger than steel and almost feather-weight. They discover the star the desert world orbits is a highly energetic red dwarf. They discover within the mine, a colony and base camp set up to house thousands but almost completely abandoned save for a band of robots that force the Phoenix crew to remain until the colony ships arrive. In an attempt to flee a radiation flare up, the crew follow a subterranean cavern where they discover black specks that absorb the x-rays and emit light back. Eventually, they flee the planet and escape through another wormhole where they are forced to ditch the Phoenix in orbit and crashland in Colorado near the old NASA facility. They are recovered and reprimanded for releasing the alien microbes onto Earth but are given a reprieve when told that the microbes seem to be thriving on Earth. Dr. Stewart wonders if that was all apart of "the plan." This episode takes place within 2159. Episode 4: "Star" (P1) ' The wormhole exits into a system with a "Titan-like" planet with a dense atmosphere of orange smog made up of nitrogen and hydrocarbons and a meandering signal of distress. The Phoenix arrives and finds the remnants of the Star Swift mission that went missing approximately six and a half years ago. It was a controversial expedition as it took material away from the construction of the space stations. A ranger approaches the Phoenix, inside is a robot called BRYN (Bryan), he is witty, irreverent and thrilled to run across expatriates from Earth. The database records that the Star Swift mission was commanded by Captain Bernard. BRYN informs Collins and Ansen the Star Mission failed and the machine has remained alone for the past six years, the planet is designated (WPS-0283d) Bernard or Planet D. BRYN steals Collins and Stewart and threatens to blow them out an airlock unless Collins discards a stun gun. BRYN's true intentions are revealed when his ranger sets down on planet D and needs Collins and Stewart to venture outside the ranger and enter the Star Swift mission mothership to retrieve a power core for BRYN. The new power core will help BRYN "live" for next several thousand years. Collins finds Capt. Bernard's dead body exposed to the hard atmosphere of the planet. Collins and his fellow astronauts hatch a plan to rid themselves of BRYN. Collins and BRYN fight but Collins successfully blasts him out of an airlock. With BRYN gone, the ranger is abandoned and a report on Planet D is filed. The crew depart the planet and lock-in a trajectory for the local star when the solar batteries inexplicably malfunction. This episode takes place in late 2159. Episode 5: "Dust" (P2) ' The Phoenix achieves orbit of the local star and successfully recharges its solar batteries. The crew open a wormhole to another planet on a star chart discovered onboard the Star Swift. This planet orbits a proto-planet only a few million years old, it's atmosphere is composed of an unidentified yellow-orange toxic gas. A ranger is on the surface of a planet with two hypersleep pods onboard, with a man and daughter aboard the ship. The man and son tell them that they were apart of the Star Swift mission but fled when the ship crashed on Planet D. A morality play ensues regarding the daughter choosing between her father and the crew of the Phoenix. This episode takes place in late 2159. Episode 6: "Message from Home" ' The Phoenix flies through the interstellar medium and receives a message from Earth, dated at several years ago, the "Other Side" seems to be working out here somewhere. The twist is that they are actually alive and operating. The ramifications of such a revelation are established. The crew are then captured by members of the Other Side operating on an asteroid nearby. This episode takes place in late 2159. '''Episode 7: "Day One Dark" ' The Phoenix crew travel to a planet in the star chart, to mine a desert planet for titanium. Though much to the surprise of the crew, the planet is dominated by a rock-like life-form that is thirsty for liquid water and changes color due to changing "feelings." This episode takes place in late 2159. 'Episode 8: "Mountains" ' The crew travel to a strange nebula that resemble mountains on Earth. It is discovered that the nebula may be an intelligent organism, as it communicates telepathically and manifests old friends and acquaintances of the crew aboard their sister ship, the Courageous. The episode raises questions about the nature of life and what forms it can assume. This episode takes place in late 2159. 'Episode 9: "Afraid of Time" ' The crew encounter the first alien intelligence they can communicate with, but end up in a war with them, the Phoenix is destroyed while the crew depart in a ranger and travel down to the planet's surface. The crew awaken to discover that it was all an illusion to show the consequences of their actions. The Phoenix departs the planet. This episode takes place in late 2159. 'Episode 10: "A Place Among the Stars" ' Collins and Roth go missing when testing out a mini wormhole generator for the rangers that KAST has constructed. Reilly has gotten sick presumably due to interaction with extraterrestrial bacteria on the Titanium Planet. This episode takes place in late 2159. 'Episode 11: "Running Out" ' The Phoenix has successfully journeyed across the universe and returns to Mann Station in Earth orbit. They encounter a new chief designer of the Kemp Drive, a new type of chemo-nuclear engine. It is revealed that he is responsible for the destruction of an outpost on the Moon. This episode is an allegory for whether someone who causes death and destruction in the pursuit of knowledge can be redeemed or forgiven and whether a whole populace can be held responsible for the actions of one of its members. This episode takes place in December 2159. 'Episode 12: "Coward" (P1) ' The Phoenix has been restocked, Ansen and Collins relationship reaches its climax. The crew arrive at what they refer to as a "post-garden" world, nicknamed Gaia in the Star Swift database. The planet Gaia houses a revelation regarding the importance of Nexus space station, Star Swift mission and Cooper's experience in the tessaract. In an alternate timeline, Brand and the Endurance went through the wormhole with a man named Fraser. Fraser suggests a fellow NASA pilot, Cooper would've been a better choice for the mission but his accident is what eliminates his candidacy. Doyle is still lost on Miller. 23 years pass, Romilly has aged. The mission is redirected to Mann to recover Dr. Mann who reveals his plot and successfully murders Brand and Romilly but in turn Mann is killed by Fraser. Fraser launches the ranger severely injured, TARS and CASE then nurse him back to health. With Plan A no longer a viable option, Fraser decides to hoof it to Edmunds to execute Plan B where he sees a final transmission from a NASA official that transmitted decades ago, humanity has become extinct on Earth. On Edmunds, Fraser successfully incubates ten embryos and grows them inside an artificial womb until birth 9 months later. Thirty years later, TARS and CASE are present for a dying Fraser who presents his hundreds of children that his friend Cooper should be important. The wormhole had to appear for a reason. He believes that reason is that millennia from now humanity evolves to control gravity and create the wormhole. Fraser dies. The Phoenix leaves Chen and Reilly on Gaia and departs for Edmunds via the wormhole generator device installed by KAST. This episode takes place in December 2159. 'Episode 13: "Detach" (P2) ' On Edmunds, Cooper (Matthew McConaughey) and Brand (Anne Hathaway) are successfully raising ten babies with the aid of CASE and TARS. Collins, Ansen and Stewart introduce themselves to them. The Phoenix crew learn about Cooper's experience inside the tessaract at a campfire which validates the artifacts on Gaia and Cooper's old friend Fraser who Brand confirms was the person in place of Cooper. Brand states what a "bootstrap paradox" is and theorizes that the current "timeline" is the corrected one that the bulk beings were trying to create in memory of Fraser. With the mystery nearly solved, Collins embraces the Edmunds' dawn as he meets the "ghost" of his fallen comrade (Spencer) from the first episode. This episode takes place in January 2160. '''Season 2 ' Episode 1: "Where We're Going" ''' Season 2 picks up about a week after the end of season one, the Phoenix arrives uses the mini wormhole device to travel to a planetary system with seven planets. The system has two habitable planets and one habitable moon inside the star's habitable zone. Passing the seventh planet, an Io-like world. They find a recorder device in a decaying orbit and discover that the "Other Side" is present and active in this system. This episode takes place in January 2160. '''Episode 2: "The Curator" With the recording device isolating the location to one of the first four planets in the system, the Phoenix travels past the fifth and sixth planets in the system, both ice giants like Uranus and Neptune. While near the Neptune like world, they discover a He-3 refinement facility that is at least twenty-five years old. There they find an old "Curator" who informs the crew that he has been there alone since he was a young man and that was nearly forty years ago. This episode takes place in February 2160. Episode 3: "The Old Man and the Universe" The old man's death hits the crew hard, as if he were one of their own. The fourth planet is still a few weeks away, shipboard telescope detects a ringed gas giant about two times larger than Jupiter, but with five major sized moons: (1-Eris-like, 2-Europa-like, 3-Luna-like, 4-Ganymede-like, 5-early Venus-like moon). The crew think that they are ready for the journey, but don't feel prepared for when they finally arrive. This episode takes place in March 2160. Episode 4 "R&R" The crew decide to name the Jupiter-like planet Zeus, the planet just keeps on getting larger in the portholes of the ship. The crew decide to have a holo-suite excursion, the first simulation is one of a beach resort in 20th century Pensacola. This episode takes place in March 2160. Episode 5 "Pensacola" The holo-suite excursion has taken a turn for the worst when the crew struggles to exit. LUXX prevents their demise by shutting down the program. The holo-suite programs are reworked. LUXX announces that they have crossed the habitable zone of the system. This episode takes place in March 2160. Episode 6: "Zeus" While Stewart recovers in the infirmary, Collins and Ansen take one of the Phoenix's shuttles to explore the Zeus system of moons. It is discovered that the Eris-like moon has a submoon which resembles Luna, however, both are non-habitable. The Europa and Ganymede-like moons are non-habitable on the surface but evidence of a habitable sub-surface oceans are possible. A string of small moons are discovered which look like alien faces have been etched into them, like a space Mount Rushmore of sorts. They find the proto-Venus-like moon and decide to touch down on its surface. Zeus takes up a quarter of the sky and the nearby moons are shone at different points across the constellations, from here it is noticeable that Zeus has two Great Red Spots, which look like eyes staring directly at the residents on the moon. The moon is a proto-Venus because it is rapidly taking on more atmosphere which may give way to a runaway greenhouse effect. While exploring a nearby cave system, they discover a tribe of humans living in primitive scrawler, the tribe is lead by The Elder who insists that their new friends pray before the "all-seeing" eyes of the gas giant. This episode takes place in March 2160. Episode 7: "All-Seeing Eyes" Collins and Ansen are prohibited to leave, while the two men decide to break the honest truth to the tribe who refuse to believe the blasphemous words of the newcomers. The two men have their equipment confuscated, but not before a signal is sent to the Phoenix. Stewart is still recovering and worries about Collins' safety. Roth arrives with evidence, which eventually convinces the tribe to let the crew free, the Elder however, decides to not relinquish his power and takes Ansen hostage. This episode takes place in March 2160. Episode 8: "The Elder" The hostage situation with the Elder continues, LUXX suggests that it can incapacitate the Elder and recover Commander Ansen. But Collins disagrees, stating that he feels that doing that would damage what fragile relations they possess with the locals. Collins impresses Ansen by diplomatically de-escalating the conflict, the Elder's son reprimands his father and punishes him by putting him in a detention center. The detention center shows a level of technology inconsistent with the primitives, Dr. Roth analyzes a memory card on a computer nearby which is of Nexus Space Station technology. Then, Reilly and Chen arrive almost out of nowhere. This episode takes place in March 2160. Episode 9: "Tellus Prime" The crew have boarded a transport ship bound for the third planet of the system which has a Titan-like moon. This planet is an Earth-like planet in almost every way, the transport ship personnel inform them that it is even more Earth-like than Earth was. The government of Tellus Prime is highly advanced but lacks the the ability to utilize the wormhole network. Upon telling the government about the wormhole network, they are held captive and their ship is impounded. Collins awakes on the Titan-like moon working hard labor with no memory of his past. This episode takes place in April 2160. Episode 10: "The Mines" Collins and the crew are working hard labor with no memory of their pasts, every night they would see a doctor who would administer a pill to prevent carbon sickness. Days pass and eventually, Ansen refuses to take pills and is reprimanded. Collins not knowing who Ansen is begins to incite a rebellion at the hard labor camp. This episode takes place in Mid-May 2160. Episode 11: "The Plan" The amnesiac crew assemble and begin to plot and scheme a way to take back the camp and free everyone inside. The plan is set into motion. This episode takes place in late-May 2160. Episode 12: "The Great Escape" The crew successfully assist a few fellow inmates into escaping the labor camp, slowly their memories begin to come back and the crew is thankful that everyone is alright. The inmates however, remember that they were criminals in their past and plan to discard the crew and flee in the shuttle. This episode takes place in late-May 2160. Episode 13: "Not What It Seems" The fellow inmates try to take the shuttle away from the crew, but the crew proves to be to clever. A Tellus Prime military patrol vehicle is closing in on their location fast. The crew retake the shuttlecraft but are captured by the military patrol, the government thanks the crew for apprehending the criminals, which successfully escape and swear vengeance on the crew. The government asks if the crew will agree to sweep the whole "memory erasure" issue under the rug but the crew instead reveals the truth to the world and the local government falls apart. This episode takes place in late-May 2160. Episode 14: "The Trial" The crew stays on Tellus Prime for quite some time to gather research on the culture that has developed here, a newly formed coalition government states that they come with a new set of progressive ideals. However, when a government official is murdered, the crew is blamed for it. This episode takes place in late-June 2160. Episode 15: "The Giant Leap" The Tellus Prime government declares the crew friends of the Tellus people and give the crew souvenirs to take back to Earth. The crew notifies the Tellus people that within a year, the sister ship of the Phoenix will arrive to formally open up diplomatic relations. However, despite all that had happened, Tellus Prime is not the final location of the "Other Side," but they are now closer to finding them than ever. Collins opens up a wormhole and returns to Mann Station in low Earth orbit. The reports are filed. But the Phoenix is grounded. This episode takes place in July 2160. ' '''Episode 16: "First Step" ' On Mann Station, the Administration notifies the Phoenix crew that they are no longer needed to explore the galaxy. Ansen reveals that he recommended that their exploration mission should be discontinued, Collins confronts Ansen about it. Feeling angry, Ansen orders his crew back onboard the ship after a last minute restock requisition is completed. The Phoenix is then stolen by the crew and will continue to explore the universe. Ansen tells Collins and the crew, "where do you want to go first?" The crew stare at the galaxy map, thinking it over. This episode takes place in July 2160. '''Season 3 ' Episode 1: "Atmospheric Entry" ''' The crew arrive in a system with a red dwarf, to recharge their solar batteries and initiate a fuel scoop. The ship encounters over extensive heating and buckles, they find a barely habitable Eyeball Earth planet. The crew eject themselves from the ring module of the Phoenix and land their shuttle on the surface of the planet. They discover through LUXX, that the planet has a permanent night on the western hemisphere, the planet is tidally locked with the star. This episode takes place in July 2160. '''Episode 2: "Murphy's Law" The crew struggles to find an appropriate place to settle on the planet, crossover the habitable band, straight to the Great Central Desert. This episode takes place in July 2160. Episode 3: "Survival of the Fittest" The crew makes starts to run out of supplies on the planet, Collins is unable to search, Stewart searches with Dr. Roth, eventually discover a cave system with running water and a crude vegetation and aquatic life. This episode takes place in July 2160. Episode 4: "Across the Desert" Collins takes Ansen across the desert to find the habitable zone of the planet, LUXX joins them. After two weeks, they successfully locate a potential settlement site for planet Meridian, because the planet's prime meridian is the only habitable portion of the planet. This episode takes place in early August 2160. Episode 5: "Meridian" Collins and the crew successfully construct their makeshift settlement, they wonder if anyone is coming, they doubt. LUXX volunteers its power cell to aid in the repair of the shuttlecraft, so that they can use it to flee Meridian. The crew doesn't entertain his suggestion and LUXX takes matters into his own pylons. A supply cache left by the "Other Side" is discovered in a subsurface catacomb. This episode takes place in mid-September 2160. Episode 6: "New Worlds" Collins and Ansen take the repaired shuttlecraft into orbit and see that the Phoenix is locked in a stable orbit. They board the ship, repair the damaged components left by the "Other Side." Four months later, the crew is ready to depart Meridian, they erect a makeshift plaque, commemorating their survival on the planet, the planet is catalogued as a potential colony site. This episode takes place in mid-late January 2161. Episode 7: "The Cold Equations" The Phoenix has been repaired but still needs more to keep an ongoing mission active. They travel through a wormhole to the Nexus Space Station, where KAST fully repairs the Phoenix to perfect working order. LUXX is reactivated with a new power cell. He laments that it has been several decades since he had last seen them due to the immense timeshift within the Nexus bubble. He notifies the crew that the Exploration Fleet has sent another ship to apprehend them, the Ambitious. This episode takes place in late January 2161. Episode 8: "Distant Suns" The Phoenix follows the clue discovered back on Meridian to an ocean world with a few islands and no moon. They land a shuttlecraft on one of the bigger islands of the planet. Roth nicknames the planet, "Atlantis." They find an abandoned bunker which has a locked underground facility. LUXX breaks through the blast door to a large open bullpen where hundreds of screens display images from probes all over the universe. Real-time imagery of alien worlds. Roth dubs this place, "The Watchtower." They finally know the final resting place of the "Other Side" and its passengers. A holographic representation of Dr. Harlow, a famed scientist of the "Other Side" appears, stating that they did what they did to fulfill the human need for exploration. Dr. Roth is left behind while the Phoenix goes through to find them. Dr. Roth is met by Commander Keenan of the Ambitious, she is arrests him and says that the rest of the crew will be punished for stealing the Phoenix, six months ago. This episode takes place on late January 2161. Episode 9: "New Horizons" The crew of the Ambitious have a two-pronged mission mandate: explore the galaxy and apprehend the crew of the Phoenix. Dr. Roth's first hand account of their sister ship. The crew are explorers just like them, just with a crew of fifty not ten. This episode takes place in February 2161. Episode 10: "Millions of Stars" Phoenix. The crew arrive in a star cluster orbiting high above the galactic disk, their target planet is only a week away. They contemplate the journey's end. This episode takes place in February 2161. Episode 11: "Power Play" Ambitious. On orders from the Exploration Fleet, the Ambitious has stayed in the Tellus Prime system opening up formal relations with them, even as their planet becomes embroilded in civil conflict. This episode takes place in February 2161. Episode 12: "An Ocean of Galaxies" Phoenix. The crew closes in on a rogue planetoid orbiting in the darkness of space. Episode 13: "The Ambassador" Ambitious. The crew successfully negotiates an end to their civil conflict and diplomatic relations have been opened, an Ambassador is positioned on the planet with a shuttlecraft of personnel. The Ambassador is Collins' father. This episode takes place in February 2161. Episode 14: "Infinite Void" Phoenix. The crew sets foot on the rogue planetoid and find a facility run by robots who seem to have been waiting for them to arrive. They notify the crew that the "Other Side" personnel had long since disappeared into a fifth dimensional space. They would mine this rogue planetoid for material to create the Nexus Space Station but they have transcended time and space. Nonetheless, Collins visits an interior energy facility within the planet's core, Collins and the crew believe they have come full circle and have all the answers they seek. This episode takes place in February 2161. Episode 15: "The Edge of Forever" Ambitious. The crew arrive at the planetoid to find it abandoned, the Phoenix is not in orbit, they believe. Dr. Roth analyzes the control interfaces and pulls up a video that shows the crew of the Phoenix inside an interior energy facility. The Ambitious crew proceed into the planet's core and find the crew there, astonished that they even arrived so fast. The Phoenix crew have only been inside the core for ten minutes, a week has passed for the rest of the universe. Both crews depart the planet core, the Ambitious personnel notify them they have been on the planet for a week and a half and have heard nothing. This episode takes place in February 2161. Episode 16: "No Need to Come Back" ''' The Phoenix crew has completed their mission regarding the final resting place of "the Other Side" and determine that they are ready to return to Mann Station for incarceration. The Ambitious crew, however, decline. Commander Keenan floats the idea that two starships could cover much more ground and an uneasy friendship is born. A message is returned to Mann Station where both crews have dedicated themselves to exploring the universe. Somewhat hesistantly, the Exploration Fleet headquarters lifts the punishment order on the Phoenix and returns them to flight status. This episode takes place in February/March 2161. '''Season 4 ' Episode 1: "Imperfect Lock" ''' Eighteen Months Later. The two ships arrive in a trinary system, a red giant with two red dwarfs, the Phoenix's positive shield shuts off while the Ambitious docks and pushes the Phoenix out of the critical orbit. This episode takes place in September 2162. '''Episode 2: "Echoes" The ships travel back to Nexus Space Station which is fully staffed with robots, a mission control facility has been setup on "The Watchtower" world, diplomatic envoy to Tellus Prime is active, a colony ship is headed to Meridian, research teams have been sent to the rogue planetoid above the galaxy, Edmunds colony is thriving with new colonists, and a research team on Gaia. Space exploration has increased to unprecedented levels. However, this is cut short by Collins travelling to Tellus Prime to see his father dying of an unknown illness. It is revealed that he was poisoned by the criminals they escaped with from the Titan-like moon of Tellus Prime. This episode takes place in September 2162. Episode 3: "Penumbra" With the death of his father, Collins is held captive by the criminals, Commander Ansen attempts a barter that doesn't work though Commander Keenan successfully recovers Collins through outsmarting them. The criminals are placed back into the labor camp, the government of Earth however, doesn't like the idea of handing over perpetrators to hard labor slavery. This episode takes place in September 2162. Episode 4: "Pale Fuzzy Dot" ''' The two ships assist the Tsiolkovsky colony ship as it nears Meridian for colonial settlement. This episode takes place in December 2162. '''Episode 5: "Tranquility" The two ships continue to facilitate the Meridian colony, however, a sabotaged component of the colony may force them to be stranded forever. It is discovered a child tampered with the component. This episode takes place in December 2162. Episode 6: "Satellite" Departing Meridian, the ships set course for the Everest Nebula. This episode takes place in December 2162. Episode 7: "Aurora" The Everest Nebula, it has been three years since they first visited this nebula. They ask the nebula through the intermediary Courageous commander if they can pursue the "Star Maker," which they had heard about from Tellus Prime. This episode takes place in December 2162. Episode 8: "Over the Green Hills" The crews find themselves back at Earth, Mann Station. The Exploration Fleet has one sister ship of the Ambitious, two hulls under construction and three more ships on the drawing board. Cooper Station is the first space station to pass through the wormhole to Gargantua system. This episode takes place in December 2162. Episode 9: "Eternity" The crews are split up on different exploration missions. This episode takes place in January 2163. Episode 10: "Light-Years" ''' Commander Keenan and Ansen declare their affection for one another and so does Collins and Stewart, the crews are on Mann Station waiting for it to pass through the wormhole to Gargantua. This episode takes place in January 2163. '''Episode 11: "Crystal Sphere" The growing anti-diaspora movement grows, as it becomes more difficult to convince civilians to leave the Solar System. This episode takes place in February 2163. Episode 12: "Mars" An issue a raises on the planet Mars, people refuse to leave the solar system through the wormhole network. This episode takes place in February 2163. Episode 13: "Gravitation" ''' The crews are stuck in bulk space being contorted by the bulk beings who seem to be alarmed about something. This episode takes place in February 2163. '''Episode 14: "Nightscape" The crews find themselves in an area of Dark Space, outside the galaxy, apparently having angered the bulk beings. This episode takes place in February 2163. Episode 15: "Blinking Star" ' A cepheid variable star is discovered by the crews as they manually push on without use of the wormholes. This episode takes place in March 2163. '''Episode 16: "No Time for Caution" ' The crews place themselves in hypersleep for an unknown duration of time. They awaken from hypersleep by the crew of the starship Columbia approximately forty-seven years later. This episode takes place in June 2210. '''Season 5 ' Episode 1: "What Happens Now?" ''' The crews of the Ambitious and Phoenix have split up and gone their separate ways but both have been prohibited from exploring the universe. The crews remain on a space station orbiting planet Brobdingnag. Many are reluctant to join in a new adventure. This episode takes place in December 2210. '''Episode 2: "In Time" Collins grows fed up with his new 23rd century lifestyle and plots to have the government give him a ship, but once again decline due to his age and historical significance. A descendant of one of the crewmembers tells them they can borrow his ship, a rust bucket that has it where it counts. This episode takes place in January 2211. Episode 3: "A Moment of Stillness" Only 3/4 of the crews decided to return, forty-five people smashed into a small cargo transport. They sneak through the wormhole when the Columbia leaves Brobdingnag. This episode takes place in January 2211. Episode 4: "Ethereal" The cargo transport arrives at "the Watchtower" outpost where they steal another ship and travel to Nexus Space Station where they find KAST has been reconfigured, nearly alerting the facility of their presence. They steal yet another ship but one built for research. Dr. Roth reconfigures KAST once more and old memories come flooding back, KAST says he will miss them, but fears he may never see them again. He directs them to a wormhole to a void that has remained uncharted. This episode takes place January 2211. Episode 5/6: "Ascent" The Nexus spacecraft recovered is christened the Phoenix II by Commander Ansen and the Ambitious II by Commander Keenan, Collins joking calls the ship the Ambitious Phoenix. The ship crosses the wormhole and arrives at an area of space that is void of stars but slowly become lit by the accretion disk of a stellar-mass black hole, the crew zips around the black hole a few times attempting to reopen a wormhole. But none appears. Until finally, another ship arrives completely startled that another ship would be there and assists them through a wormhole using a mini wormhole device. The crew of the ship reveal themselves to be the crew of the starship Phoenix-B. Only by pressing them, the Phoenix-B crew reveal to the crew that they are 200 years in the future. This episode takes place January 2211 and then March 2411. Episode 7: "Billions and Billions" Knowing this, the crew are taken to Meridian colony which is a thriving colony of hundreds of thousands. Having unfortunately lived in three centuries, 2/3 of the crew decide to remain in the 25th century for good. The Defiant Ones, are fifteen of the main characters whom decide to try once more, but are captured and reprimanded. All of the crew are given Tellus Prime era "Memory erasure." The crew become productive members of society on Meridian. This episode takes place during the spring and summer of 2411. Episode 8: "Invent the Universe" Collins refuses to take his pills and Stewart does to, eventually they do succeed in escaping but Ansen stops them from stealing a spacecraft. Their former crewmates fight them and eventually they are both separated. Humans of the 25th century barely resemble humans of the 22nd century, they are far more robotic and logic driven. This episode takes place in September 2411. 'Episode 9/10: "Beyond Time and Space" ' With the rest of the crew content with remaining in the 25th century, Collins recovers Stewart and the two of the stowaway on a garbage scow headed to Edmunds colony. Collins and Stewart make love one last time before being captured by the security officers on the garbage scow. Stewart locks herself in an escape pod rigged to hypersleep modules and is jettisoned through a wormhole. Collins flies the scow's only workcraft off the landing bay and proceeds through the wormhole, he speeds up to the speed of light and crashlands on planet Earth, the Sun having ballooned into a red giant, engulfing Mercury and Venus. Collins decides to die alone as the probable last human being alive in the universe. He encounters bulk beings who pluck him off Earth and back onto Nexus Space Station where they show images of Stewart raising a child, his child. The bulk beings give him a spacecraft and coming to the realization that humanity merely evolved past the four dimensions we know. Collins picks a wormhole. He arrives on Earth, a burned out city, the Sun is continuing to expand, Collins begins speaking into a radio transmitter. He no longer feels anger or sorrow for his species but genuine satisfaction, his species evolved, he watches as the Sun devowers the surface of the Earth. He knows no one is listening, tears flow from his face, but these are tears of joy. He is enveloped in a bright white flash and fades away. The Everest Nebula creature glows a beam. Collins appears and is brought before the Star Maker along with everyone he ever loved, they tell him that everything is going to be ok. He and Stewart can live an eternity with each other, forever, proving that love is something that transcends time and space. Suggestions * Interstellar 2 plot (Kerbal Space Program forum) * 15 Maddening plotholes in Interstellar (EW.com) * Interstellar 2 (reddit) * Will there be a sequel to Interstellar (Quora) * Wormholes in fiction (wikipedia) Category:Interstellar 2016 Category:Fan fiction